Liquid crystal displays are widely applied due to numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving, radiation-free, etc. Most liquid crystal displays available on the market are backlight-type liquid crystal displays, and such liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates and loading a driving voltage on the two glass substrates to control rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules, for refracting rays of the backlight module to generate images.
Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has gradually dominated the display realm at present because of its properties such as low energy consumption, superior image quality and high production yield, etc. Similarly, the TFT-LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel includes a Color Filter Substrate (CF Substrate, also known as a color filter substrate), a Thin Film Transistor Substrate (TFT Substrate), and a mask. The opposite internal sides of these substrates have transparent electrodes. A layer of Liquid Crystal molecules (LC) is sandwiched between two substrates.
As display devices, such as TFT-LCD, gradually develop to ultra-large size, high driving frequency, high resolution and other aspects, the frame of display panel with large size often affect visual experience when the user is viewing. As a result, visual sensory is poor, and it cannot be improved to good display sense. However, the display panel with a narrow frame often needs more processes to perform the cell test. It is not beneficial for reducing processes and costs.